Are you with me?
by EtSuKo-DoNo
Summary: Sus orbes resplandecían bajo la luz nocturna, mientras un aura demoniaca se expandía a su alrededor. Sí antes se encontraba sin fuerzas, ahora todas estas se habían esfumado, dejando solo incertidumbre en su lugar.


**Titulo:** Are you with me?  
**Pairing:** Ichi/Ruki  
**Summary:** Los ojos de ella resplandecían bajo la luz nocturna, mientras un aura demoniaca se expandía a su alrededor. Sí antes se encontraba sin fuerzas, ahora todas estas se habían esfumado dejando solo _incertidumbre_ en su lugar.  
**Disclaimer:** Bleach no me pertenece, es de Tite Kubo 

**Are you with me?**

—¿Hay alguien ahí? —preguntó el joven, con voz cargada de seguridad y tenacidad. Después de recibir por respuesta el inmutable silencio, puso los ojos en blanco y murmuró una maldición para volver a recostar su cabeza sobre la almohada, mientras se recriminaba el estar volviéndose cobarde; además de hacer el ridículo preguntando por algo inexistente que según sus abarrotados sentidos se encontraba en su habitación.

¿Desde cuándo Ichigo Kurosaki le teme a algo que pueda ocultarse en la oscuridad y hacer sonidos extravagantes para llamar su atención? Si él más que nadie no creía en espíritus y seres inmateriales.

Crac.

Volvió a enderezarse de golpe en la cama. ¿Algo se había roto en la cocina? Sin siquiera imaginarlo, su corazón comenzó un galopeo desenfrenado en su pecho; no sabía porque, pero se sentía algo diferente desde que había llegado esa noche a descansar a _su_ casa. Es decir, ni siquiera había podido descansar un poco por sus estúpidos miedos y los malditos sonidos.

Tragó grueso y miro sigilosamente por el pequeño espacio que dejaba la puerta entrecerrada de su habitación; tenía el presentimiento que algo entraría por ahí y lo mataría, sí era así, tenía que observar detenidamente el segundo en que pasara.

Suspiró pesadamente y puso un pie indeciso sobre la fría baldosa de su habitación; debía bajar y cerciorarse de que no se había roto nada en la cocina. Se levantó con un esfuerzo sobrenatural de la cama, se sentía débil; como si sus fuerzas hubiesen sido absorbidas por algo desconocido. Miro al frente, directamente a la puerta, mientras daba un paso corto.

—_Ichigo._

Su cabeza dio un giro repentino hacia la cama que yacía a su espalda, su cama. Parpadeó incrédulo.

_No podía ser real._

Justo frente a él, acostada en su cama y mirándole fijamente se encontraba una mujer; una enana para ser exactos. Sus ojos resplandecían bajo la luz nocturna, mientras un aura demoniaca se expandía a su alrededor.

Sí antes se encontraba sin fuerzas, ahora todas estas se habían esfumado dejando solo _incertidumbre_ en su lugar.

—¿Qué diablos…?

—¡¿Puedes verme? —preguntó la joven sorprendida, mientras daba un brinco de alegría.

Oh, sí. Con lo alegre que él se encontraba de verla.

Si pudiese, ahora mismo estaría abriendo la puerta de su casa para luego salir corriendo despavorido; aunque sus ojos naranjas parecían tranquilos, estos tan solo mantenían el orgullo que le quedaba. Él nunca podía estar seguro con un padre como el que tenía; hasta podía imaginarlo tramando la escenita, queriendo hacerle ver que su independencia fue estúpida por medio de este teatrito

¿Dónde están las cámaras escondidas? Porque él no piensa salir gritando; mejor dicho, ni siquiera puede hacerlo.

—Si —respondió, manteniéndose digno.

—Mi _médium _—la chica se relajo mientras, arrodillada sobre la cama, extendía sus blancas manitas hasta posarlas en el pecho del chico, que sintió una corriente eléctrica atravesar su columna vertebral.

Los ojos que antes veía brillar, ahora estaban cerca de él; quien contrario a la reacción de una persona normal, estaba deleitándose con el hermoso tono de sus orbes color violeta. Los cabellos de la chica, cortado por encima de los hombros, que gracias a la poca luz de la luna en su habitación le enseñaban un brillante color negro, lo hacían sentir atraído por ella.

_Hace frio._

—¿Qué? —preguntó, cuando se percato que ella había dicho algo. ¿Acaso dijo médium? Él ni siquiera sabía que mierda era eso.

—Tú eres mi médium —rectificó la chica, desapareciendo de su vista en un abrir y cerrar de ojos; parpadeó consecutivamente.

Seguramente había sido un sueño. Su cabeza volvió a la realidad instantáneamente, mientras hacía movimientos circulares con ella; si esta era en verdad una broma, con la cara de imbécil que puso hace un momento tenían material suficiente para hacerlo sentir ridículo por toda su vida.

—Que idiota —se dijo en un susurró bajo, regañándose. Suspiró mientras se disponía volver a la cama, derrotado.

—¡Aquí!

Al escuchar de nuevo esa voz femenina e infantil, la sorpresa fue tal que perdió el equilibrio y se fue hacia el frente, cayendo de cara sobre la cama, con las rodillas sobre el frío piso y pensando avergonzado como habría sido verse caer de esa manera tan patética. Con una fuerza extraña en él, levantó el rostro acalorado de su escondite –el colchón- con el poco orgullo que le quedaba y la vio, sonriéndole tranquilamente sentada sobre su cama.

—No me tengas miedo —dijo la de cabellos negros. Sí, claro. Como si fuera tan fácil no tenerle miedo a una aparición fantasmal; el Kurosaki rodó los ojos irónico— Sin mí, no puedes hablar con los demás.

¡Bingo!

Él no tenía interés en hablar con nadie más, sinceramente no quería ni verle a ella, así que le valía un rábano tenerla o no. Levantándose del piso se sentó sobre la cama, cerró los ojos y cruzó los brazos; no quería verla y mucho menos prestarle atención.

Aunque era hermosa, además de enana, y cuando la vio de cerca lo deslumbró haciéndole sentir la ferviente necesidad de conocerle, era impensable para él. No sabía que era ella, sí una actriz ó de verdad lo que llaman _fantasma; _el punto es que no podía aparecerse en su casa, invadir su espacio personal mientras dice incoherencias y esperar que él le responda con una sonrisa –cosa que no hace ni en sus buenos tiempos- mientras la invita a hacerle compañía.

Había muchas mujeres en el mundo, ¿y sabes? Todas ellas gozan de la gran virtud de estar _vivas_.

Así que el estúpido sentimiento de unión que tiene con esa _cosa_ frente a él, tan solo debe ser un truco barato que usan las que son como ella.

—¿Lo sientes? —preguntó la de ojos violetas, consiguiendo que él abriera sus orbes anaranjados y la mirase con sorpresa.

¿Qué si lo sentía? ¡Estaba _casi _convencido de haber vivido con ello toda su vida!  
Había algo entre ella y él, un lazo. Algo que nunca imagino que estuviese allí; pero que ahora que la veía frente a él, podía sentirlo claramente. Ella era parte de él.

—¿Por qué? —se atrevió a preguntar. Necesitaba una respuesta; lo sentía, pero no se encontraba totalmente seguro de lo que esta sucediéndole.

—Tu sensibilidad espiritual es maravillosa —afirmó la joven, juntando sus manos en su pecho mientras sonreía amigablemente.

—¿Qué es eso de médium? —preguntó. Tenía que hacerlo; desde que apareció le está llamando de esa forma y él tiene derecho a saber de qué se trata. Que tal que sea algo negativo y él tan tranquilo mientras lo llamaba de esa manera.

—Son quienes se comunican con nosotros —explicó, sin dejar de sonreírle y con la felicidad tatuada en su rostro— Los espíritus.

Con esa sola afirmación, sabía que debía _huir_. Pero Ichigo Kurosaki nunca huye y mucho menos del espíritu más inofensivo de la historia; porque esa apariencia de niña malcriada y esas manos delicadas que lo tocaron hace unos momentos, no podrían hacerle ningún daño.

Lo único que sí tenía que aprender a aceptar, era que se estaba volviendo demente; quien lo viera en este momento pensaría que hablaba solo.

_Pero él la ve y la oye tan claramente. _

—Para los que son como tú, yo existo —dijo la de cabellos negros, bajando el rostro y dejando de manera sorpresiva toda su vitalidad— Tú me ves y me oyes como si yo estuviera viva, soy tu espíritu guía.

_Claro, yo iría ciegamente a donde me llevaras. _

Sacudió la cabeza y se recrimino mentalmente el estar pensando cosas tan absurdas.

—Hmp. Son estupideces, Rukia.

_Rukia._

¿Cómo sabia que ese era su nombre? Sólo podía decir que algo dentro de él le hacía saber exactamente como tratarla. Saber cómo era su nombre, quien era, que era lo que le hacía daño.

—Ahí esta —afirmó ella, acostándose en la cama y mirándole retadoramente desde allí— No sé si alegrarme de tener un médium tan lento —habló para sí misma, pero con la intención de que él escuchara sus palabras, sólo para molestarle.  
Como respuesta, de la garganta del joven salió un sonido muy parecido a un gruñido.

—¿Solo sabes gruñir como perro al que le quitan la salchicha?

—¿No puedes desaparecer?

Sus miradas ahora parecían retarse. Hasta que una estridente carcajada hizo eco en toda la habitación; los ojos naranjas del joven se abrieron desorbitadamente al ver cómo aquella mujer de cabellos negros se retorcía de la risa a costillas suyas. Una palpitante venita en su frente no demoro en aparecer.

—¡A callar!

Dicho y hecho.

Los ojos violetas de la joven lo miraron en cuanto el silencio se hizo insoportable; para luego ver, con agradable sorpresa, cómo Ichigo se decidía acostarse a su lado mientras le daba la espalda.

—¿Piensas quedarte a dormir aquí?

—¡Como mande el señor! —contestó automáticamente la joven, sonriendo ampliamente mientras hacia un gesto extravagante de soldado frente a su comandante; pero que en definitiva, solo quería evitar responder a la anterior pregunta. Esa cama era tan acogedora que no quería dejarla y en la medida de lo posible, no lo haría.

—¡Enana!

—¡Gruñón!

Luego de esto, la de ojos violáceos se acostó en la cama a un lado del cuerpo del joven; mientras miraba su amplia espalda, comenzó a meditar en lo que sería de ella de ahora en adelante. Seguramente, nunca jamás tendría miedo ni se sentiría sola. Era infinitamente afortunada, no sería ignorada nunca jamás gracias a que este chico se trasladó a ese apartamento donde ella vivía; él sería su compañía.

—Gracias.

—¡Dije que a callar! —escupió molesto, cosa que la molesto aun mas a ella; justo cuando se encontraba sensible, él se atrevía a mandarle callar. Pero lo peor se avecino cuando él, sentándose sobre la cama, la alzó con una facilidad impresionante para llevarla en brazos hasta el clóset de su habitación; luego de abrir la puerta corredera con un pie, se dispuso a meterla dentro del armario.

Lo que irónicamente, se volvió imposible luego de un rato.

Era una lucha impresionante, cada uno haciendo uso de sus mejores habilidades con el fin de ganar la batalla. El joven, usando su fuerza en medida equivalente a la de la chica –lo que menos quería era ser _muy _brusco- y empujándola hacia del interior del armario; mientras la pequeña señorita, se agarraba de la ropa de este, indispuesta a dormir dentro de un horrible clóset.

—¡Tengo sueño, joder! —exclamó el chico autoritario mientras seguía influyendo fuerza sobre el pequeño cuerpo; sin embargo, luego de un gruñido furioso, caminó hasta el borde de su cama con la chica aun colgada de su ropa, la cual en el momento preciso saltó hacia el suave colchón y se cubrió con las cobijas hasta la cabeza; para luego girarse de tal forma que sus ojos lilas trasmitieran una inminente advertencia al de cabellos naranjas. Quien sólo pudo suspirar cansinamente y recostarse sobre la cama, esta vez, mirando hacia el frente, donde la de cabellos negros se encontraba acostada mirándole victoriosa.

Había ganado la batalla, más no la guerra.

Ya vería mañana cómo la sacaba de_ su_ cama para llevarla, así sea a rastras, hasta el clóset; el cual le seria por hogar mientras viviera con él. Poco le importaba que fuera una chica, ella no tenía un pelo de señorita así que le daba lo mismo.

¿Acaso estaba aceptando su presencia? Cada minuto que pasaba se entendía menos. De todas formas, ya tendría todo el día siguiente para pensar en su "pequeño" problema y sobre todo en cómo deshacerse de este; por ahora, tendrá que aceptarla y aprender a soportarla, más que todo esto último.

Luego de otro incontable suspiro, cerró los ojos.

—Enana ¿Eh?— susurró la de ojos lilas, cuando se aseguro que estaba profundamente dormido; no quería que la volviera a mandar a callar y mucho menos intentase arrastrarla al oscuro armario— No se te vaya a hacer costumbre llamarme así, _Ichigo_.

**Si notan OoC no duden en decírmelo xD. Es el primer Ichi/Ruki que escribo, así que ojala me haya salido bien.**

**Sayonara! **


End file.
